supersmashbrosbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Veteran
A veteran or veteran fighter is a playable character who appeared in a previous version of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series and has returned in the following incarnations. Thus far there have only been 10 cut characters from the series, and four have returned, three as DLC. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee ''Total of 12 Veterans * Captain Falcon * Donkey Kong * Fox * Jigglypuff * Kirby * Link * Luigi * Mario * Ness * Pikachu * Samus * Yoshi ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''Total of 21 Veterans * Bowser * Captain Falcon * Donkey Kong * Falco * Fox * Ganondorf * Ice Climbers * Jigglypuff * Kirby * Link * Luigi * Mario * Marth * Mr. Game & Watch * Ness * Peach * Pikachu * Samus * Sheik * Yoshi * Zelda ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ''Total of 36 Veterans * Bowser * Captain Falcon * Charizard * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Dr. Mario * Falco * Fox * Ganondorf * Ike * Jigglypuff * King Dedede * Kirby * Link * Lucario * Lucas * Luigi * Mario * Marth * Meta Knight * Mewtwo * Mr. Game & Watch * Ness * Peach * Pikachu * Pikmin & Olimar * Pit * Roy * Samus * Sheik * Sonic the Hedgehog * Toon Link * Wario * Yoshi * Zelda * Zero Suit Samus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Total of 65 Veterans * Bayonetta * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Captain Falcon * Cloud * Corrin * Dark Pit * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Dr. Mario * Duck Hunt * Falco * Fox * Ganondorf * Greninja * Ice Climbers * Ike * Jigglypuff * King Dedede * Kirby * Link * Little Mac * Lucario * Lucas * Lucina * Luigi * Mario * Marth * Mega Man * Meta Knight * Mewtwo * Mii Fighters ** Mii Brawler ** Mii Gunner ** Mii Swordfighter * Mr. Game & Watch * Ness * Olimar * Pac-Man * Palutena * Peach * Pichu * Pikachu * Pit * Pokémon Trainer ** Charizard ** Ivysaur ** Squirtle * R.O.B. * Robin * Rosalina & Luma * Roy * Ryu * Samus * Sheik * Shulk * Snake * Sonic * Toon Link * Villager * Wario * Wii Fit Trainer * Wolf * Yoshi * Young Link * Zelda * Zero Suit Samus Perfect-attendance fighters Less commonly, "veterans" can also denote the "eight regulars", "perfect attendance fighters" or '"the original 8", terms which refer to the eight starter characters in the original Super Smash Bros. These fighters are also present as playable characters in Melee, Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. The first two terms originated in the description for the 10th Brawl event match All-Star Battle Regulars, as follows. :The Smash Bros. perfect-attendance crew! Fight the eight regulars in order! "The original 8", and by extension "the original 12" are fan coined terms, the latter referring to the entire playable cast of the original Smash Bros.: Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu are the "original 8." The term "original 12" refers to the eight aforementioned characters as well as Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ness, and Jigglypuff, who are unlockable characters in the original Super Smash Bros. and Brawl. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, Luigi and Captain Falcon are starter characters, but Ness and Jigglypuff are unlockable. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, the whole "original 12" are starter characters. The original 12 will also serve as the starting roster for the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Ultimate game. References Category:Terms Category:Characters